


bunny

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light begging tho, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Oma Kokichi, sorta?, uhhh theres not much to tag this as is there, why is it spelled as come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: ouma has a kink
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Kudos: 86





	bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Kokichi with a praise kink (with fem reader)

It was incredibly easy to find out.

You two were in bed one day, him going down on you. He normally acted smug and will tease you plenty when he does this.. but then you called him a ‘good boy’.

Both of you were half naked.. both of your bottoms and undergarments were off. You two were originally planning for a quick fuck, due to today being one of his D.I.C.E member’s birthdays. That’s why not many clothes were shed.. so he started off with eating you out first.

It got him going alright. He whimpered a little, and started to rub himself on the mattress.

“..You like that, huh..?” You giggle, running your hand through his hair. “That’s my good boy.. you’re doing so well servicing me. You make me feel really good, baby..”

You could feel his pout against your skin, but you also saw how tense he got while you were saying that. How his tongue became more frantic in eating you out...

Kinda like he wanted more praise.

“Hehe.. you’re so desperate, love. I understaaand... ah.. you want to be praise more, mm? L-Like how a good boy deserves...”

His thin lips wrapped around your clit and gently sucked, despite how desperate he was.

“Aah.. I got it right, huh..? Y-You wanna be treated as.. my little prince from now on.. right?” “Mmh...”

You buck your hips onto his face, finally cumming, Ouma lapping it all up to the best of his ability.

“Good..” You pant out, Ouma sitting up with the pinkest face you’ve ever seen.

Sitting up, you scooted over next to him, taking his cock in your hand.

..It was always kinda small. Five inches erect, and not all that thick. He was pretty self-conscious about it... it didn’t matter to you though. He knows that, but he can’t really help it..

Carefully, you stroke it. He was already fully hard in your hand, so he was sensitive to the touch.

“H-Hnnn...” He whines, shoving his face into your shoulder, bucking his hips ever so slightly.

“So desperate.. there’s no need to be. I’ll treat you like the good you you are.” You smile, your words making him shiver.

You ran your thumb over his sensitive tip, wiping off the pree-cum and popping it into your mouth.

“Salty...” You whisper.

Ouma whined at the loss of contact, you giggling in response. Wrapping your hand back around his shaft, you stroke him slowly. His dace scrunched up in a somewhat pleasured expression, jaw falling open, melting into your arms.

“P..Please..?” He whimpers, his plea surprising you. “Oh? Baby boy, you don’t need to beg. You know I’ll do anything you want or need.”

Your petnames make his cock twitch in your hand. “Mmh..” Ouma was hesitant, but he did want more. “..M-More..” “More what, hun?” “..Touches..” “If you say so..”

You lean your head down to kiss, nip, and suck on his shoulder and the nook of his neck. Speeding up your strokes, Ouma’s hands balled fists on your already wrinkled shirt.

“C-Cumming.. soon..” “Yeah? Go ahead. Go ahead and cum, my bunny.” “B-Bunny?!”

Man was he gunna tease you for that name after this, but inside he.. kinda liked it. You could tell, his cock twitched when you called him that.

“A-Ah!” His hips buck, cumming on the sheets and your fist.

You let go of his cock, looking at your palm for a moment before licking off his seed.

“..Toooo tiiiirreeeeed!” He whines, “You wore me out so much I can’t make it to the birthday party!!” Ouma lightly punched your chest, earning a giggle.

“Did I now? Aww, I’m sorry.. bunny.” “Stoopppp! Nooooo!!”

..You two ended up not going. Kokichi got pranked a lot by the other members, you had to deal with a pouty Ouma that day.


End file.
